helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret of Shop
Next Quest Info Go to the busiest place and ask about information of the tailor shop. Objective Go to Street and have a chat with Maggie: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: ... Magda: Mother, what's wrong? Eliza: You were only focused on dancing before. In a way, I protected you. Now you have to deal with real business. Magda: I'm confident I can appropriately handle affairs in the social circle. Eliza: Magda, why do you think our family is weaker compared to others? Magda: Isn't it because we don't have a source of income? We still rely on the Patron... Eliza: Yes. But don't talk about him. I'm thinking about opening a store in the name of the family. It's essential we have a foothold in Finsel. Magda: I understand. What should I do? Eliza: I plan to have the store being involved in fashion. It's just since I've been away from Finsel for so long, I don't know the current trends. Magda, put on a pair of comfortable shoes and visit different tailor shops. I need to know how they work. Magda: I'll get ready. Eliza: Have Miss Vivian escort you. I'm worried whenever you go alone. Maid: Yes, Ma'am. Eliza: You need to stay with her. Don't let her be swindled or go to strange places, understand? Magda: Mother, don't worry. Story Chat 2 Magda: What a prosperous place... Maid: Do you like it here? Magda: Yes. Since I've been so busy, it's been a while since I visited a place like this. Maid: Didn't you go shopping when you sneaked out? Magda: I don't know what you're talking about! Never mention it again. Understand? Maid: Okay... Magda: Don't ever mention it! Maid: I won't. Magda: We have something important to do. Let's go. Story Chat 3 Maid: Look, the store is so big compared to the other shops! Magda: It's hard to look inside because of the bright lights... Maggie: You're here! Welcome, welcome. You'll like everything you see! Oh, does my dress match the shop's aesthetic? Magda: It does. Magda: I wore it just for this store. I'm practicing how to match clothing pieces. Magda: Speaking of which, your shop is bigger than other stores. Maggie: Of course, 'If you want to have customers, get their attention'. That's the secret of the Longlans. Magda: It seems you have all kinds of goods. I thought you'd only have one product. Maggie: We only sold seafood in the beginning because there was nothing else. Magda: Then? Maggie: We tried to expand our business but failed. Magda: Why? Maggie: We didn't know until we realized almost every industry was divided between the Four Families in Finsel. We can only depend on them or join the Chamber of Commerce. Magda: How so? Maggie: Because my relatives paid everyone, we thought to slowly develop and that's how we became what we are today. Magda: It's to be expected every family has a history of struggle. I always thought the Four Families would only be interested in profit. Maggie: No, it's much worse. While they are interested in profitable industries with low risks, those people also have power. The Bavlenkas have complete control over the gold and silver used to make jewellery. It's impossible for other people to get their own. Magda: Really? Maggie: Lord Jorcastle controls the glass trade. Younger Lord Olineaux has an important role in soap and other daily necessities. Magda: I feel that suits him. So coal and limestone is also managed by others? Maggie: In winter, coal is necessary to keep people warm. Limestone is for building houses. Of course there would be a scramble to get industries like those. Magda: What about a tailor's shop? Maggie: The tailor might be invited to work with noble families to be an exclusive tailor. Magda: I see... I wouldn't have known about this. Maggie: Everyone wants to have benefits. Lady Ellenstein, look at the opal accessories in our store! Magda: I'm impressed! Story Chat 4 Magda: That's what I learned today. Eliza: I didn't expect shops to be like this now. It seems I've been stuck in my old ways too long. Magda: Mother... Eliza: You did well. It's better to refocus our efforts than to give up. I'm worried how we can have a foothold in Finsel if we don't have our own business. Go rest. You have to attend a ball tomorrow. Magda: Okay. Category:Transcript